


If only, if only

by purplpeanut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sassy Hermione, Soft Draco, memories of a pensieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: Before the war, before they changed as kids do change, Hermione Granger had one fateful encounter with Draco Malfoy. But then again, it's only in her memories





	If only, if only

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic to lavender19, who plays hexRPG just like I do. 
> 
> Sorry for not being on much guys, work and school has been kicking my arse.
> 
> I'd like to note that it's implied that draco malfoy's father-Lucius, drugged draco with potions and spells keyed to obedience and keyed against harry potter and his precious friends. I do believe if harry potter had taken draco's hand it would have been a much different story. As it stands, this is a one shot.

The war was over. Finally over, and yet she couldn't help but think to herself, what if it hadn't gone the way it had. What if, things had changed? She herself had married Ronald and they were expecting their first child, but she had seen the reparations just after, and she had seen the Slytherins, shackled away and led to Azkaban. Her childish self had thought that they had deserved it, that that was what happened when the good won, but it hadn't stopped her thoughts lately, that they themselves had just been dealt a wrong hand and had to go along with it. 

Because what were they but children? Thoughts planted into their head, playing twisted mind games, having to save the day when adults were powerless to stop them. How could a single 17 year old have to go up against the most powerful wizard of them all? Why hadn't it been Dumbledore? Swiftly the questions came to mind, as she recalled the trauma that her friend Harry faces every day. Reluctant, she went to the pensieve. 

What if they could have been saved? Could have been guided down a different path? With her wand, she retrieved a memory, one that she and the other person involved would never speak of again. She was young, and she had had a crush and while barely anything had become of it, she still remembered how tender he was towards her, that kind of tenderness that had never been displayed before, she sighed. It wasn't as if she wasn't in love with Ronald, or that she didn't cherish him and the relationship they had built, but sometimes she liked to think of the what ifs, as she dived into the memory of just at the middle of fourth year. 

She was in the library, studying as she often did, five different books placed out in front of her as she cross-referenced notes in order to do her essay when the sharp thrap of someone slamming a book down on the table came across from her. She looked up and scoffed for it was none other than one Draco Malfoy. 

"What are you doing here, Granger?" her last name springing from his mouth had tasted different it seemed, but it was better than the loathsome teasing. 

"I could ask you the same, Malfoy, as I was here first," she inclined her head in his general direction but went back to cross-referencing. 

"Oh but you know," Malfoy drawled, "I was wondering if you had a date to the dance, although Weasley might have asked you." 

"and why do you care?" 

He shrugged, "maybe i do,maybe i don't, but what I do know is, I asked you." 

"You asked me?" she questioned, "About who i'm going with?" 

"I'm asking you to the dance," he said slowly, "Though if you prefer not to go with a Slytherin, I can see how it is." 

"I've already got a date," she said quickly, "And no it isn't Ron." 

"Well that's a shame Granger," he said standing up, a book in hand, "I was much looking forward to taking the brightest witch of our year to the ball." 

Kneeling on one knee, he took one of her hands before she could so much as take it back, and pressed a slight kiss to the back of her hand. His eyes glinted with amusement, but his face spoke of something much sadder as he said in a soft drawl, "Now I guess we'll never know." 

He stood in one fluid motion, book in hand, before she had the chance to connect the dots between what had happened. "I'll be taking my leave Ms. Granger, but if you happen to change your mind, you know where to find me," and then, he left leaving her to her thoughts. 

She withdrew from viewing the memory and put it back in her mind, as she sighed, "If only, if only..." For she hadn't taken the chance in the fear she might have regretted it...

***  
"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies,"  
As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
He cries to the moo-oo-oon, "if only, if only..."


End file.
